Painful memorie
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te conoci... pero fui un idiota y te perdí... A.U ItaDei *completo*
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!!! (frances) **

**Otra vez yo!!! Este es un ItaDei, es un A.U y es yaoi, así que si no les gusta… (ya saben¬¬) En especial este es uno de los que más me han gustado, trate de hacerlo muy dramático y pus, así quedo, espero y les guste…**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Painful memory**

_Es una noche lluviosa y estoy muy enojado… se que he cambiado desde que te conocí. Me volví celoso y te reclamo por cualquier tontería, se que te hago daño y me duele pero me es difícil volver a lo que era antes. Estoy al volante, se que no es prudente pelear en este momento, pero insisto… así empezamos otra absurda pelea… _

_Te amo, te amo demasiado y me molesta que otros te miren… me encantas, no puedo evitarlo pero lo que más adoro es tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu cuerpo y las ocasiones en que eres un tanto infantil._

_Pero ahora estoy enojado y seguimos peleando, ahhh, suspiro derrotado… me volteo hacia ati para disculparme por mi comportamiento, haciendo de nuevo lo mismo… pero me voy perdiendo en tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules…_

_Me he quedado embelezado con la belleza de tus ojos como la primera vez que los vi, me siento tan feliz de estar a tu lado… pero entonces un grito se desprende de tu garganta y me hace reaccionar, me perdí en tus ojos y no preste atención al camino._

_Un auto viene de frente hacia nosotros, las luces son demasiado altas y cierro los ojos esperando el impacto…_

_------_

_No tengo idea de cómo pero ahora estoy fuera del auto, trato de asimilar la situación… el auto esta destrozado al igual que el otro, supongo que salí disparado al momento del accidente… Me miro de arriba abajo y me doy cuenta que no tengo heridas graves, hasta que caigo en cuenta de que no estas con migo… de inmediato te busco como loco gritando tu nombre._

_Veo el auto y corro hacia el, me agacho levemente y te busco entre los fierros retorcidos, sigo llamándote pero no contestas… entre la oscuridad logro distinguir tu cabello, ese hermoso cabello rubio, solo unos cuantos mechones ya que unas cuantas cosas te cubren el cuerpo. Sin dificultad las aparto del camino y vuelvo la mirada pero lo que mis ojos ven me dejan aturdido………_

_Ahora me encuentro en medio de la carretera gritando y llorando desesperadamente… te tengo cargado en brazos, estas bañado en sangre con una gran herida en el vientre y estas frío… te presiono contra mi pecho y grito tu nombre entre llanto no puedo creer lo que esta pasando… a lo lejos distingo a varios paramédicos que vienen a ayudarnos…_

_Caigo en shock… no puedo creerlo hace unos momentos estabas con migo… y ahora… ahora tu estas muerto… _

_------_

_Han pasado unos días desde aquel accidente y me han dado de alta en el hospital… ciertamente no me interesa si estoy del todo recuperado o el haberme salvado…_

_Mírenme… hoy me encuentro en un cementerio junto con unos cuantos familiares y amigos, estoy enterrándote… las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos al ver como le echan tierra a tu féretro…_

_Estoy destrozado y he perdido las ganas de vivir… me maldigo una y otra vez por no haberte cuidado y protegido como alguna vez te lo prometí._

_Te prometí tantas cosas y no cumplí… incluso te prometí que volvería a ser igual que antes, igual que cuando empezamos... pero falle, no pude cambiar. A pesar de todo me seguiste amando. _

_Los recuerdos de lo que fuimos inundan mi mente. ¿Cómo podré olvidar lo que vivimos?, es claro que no puedo tal como jamás olvidare el día en que cambiaste mi vida… el día en que te conocí y me enamore perdidamente de ti…_

Continuara XD

**Fin de la introducción, espero y les haya gustado, esperen el prox, en ese mostrare como… bueno esperenlo XD**

**Ah! Y no se olviden, un review *o*…. **


	2. Cap 1 Little confusion

Konichiwa!! Aquí les traigo el primer cap, espero y les guste :D

ITADEI 94: Perdón pero me gusto asi… no te enoges luego te compensare, si quieres puedes darme sugerencias para otro ff :D

**Cap 1.- Little confusion…**

_POVS Itachi_

_Aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí, el día en cambiaste mi vida para siempre… Ahora que lo pienso… tal vez si no te hubiera confundido, nada de esto habría pasado, y quizás nunca hubiera conocido… lo maravilloso que es amar…_

_Fin POVS Itachi_

Un domingo por la tarde en una cafetería, se encontraba un chico pelinegro disfrutando de una agradable taza de café. Nada disfrutaba más que el cálido sabor y el dulce aroma acompañado de su dulce favorito, dango.

Parecía que nada podía distraerlo del placer de su merienda, pero al escuchar el ruido de la puerta del local, casi se atraganta al ver la figura de una hermosa rubia entrar.

La chica se quedo un momento parada junto a la puerta, quizás buscando un lugar donde sentarse, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y estaba dispuesto a acercársele. Pero cuando se puso de pie vio como la chica dio media vuelta hacia afuera e hizo una señal y luego entro de nuevo, detrás de ella entro un joven pelirrojo y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en un rincón.

- _Su novio…? _–se pregunto mentalmente, la nostalgia lo domino un efímero momento y luego suspiro derrotado. Mantenía la mirada fija hacia donde se encontraba la chica, no podía dejar de mirarla y la envidia lo corroía al ver al pelirrojo hablando tan amenamente con ella.

A lo lejos escucho la risa de la joven y le pareció el sonido más hermoso de su vida pero algo no le cuadraba, después de observarla detenidamente un largo rato, noto que la chica estaba _"plana"_ por delante y no es que se fijara mucho en eso, solo lo noto.

- _"Solo le falta desarrollarse un poco más, es todo" _–pensó para si mismo, en ese momento muy a su pesar se levanto para ir al baño. Cuando la naturaleza llama… llama…

Amaba la limpieza así que jabono bien sus manos, además de que le encantaba el olor de aquel jabón, pero ni eso le aparto de la mente la imagen de la joven rubia, lo había dejado cautivado.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro y se dio la vuelta, el Uchiha se quedo con la boca bien abierta y con la expresión de WTF! en su rostro al ver que la _chica _había entrado al baño de hombres, el corazón se le detuvo un instante y luego habló.

- Q-qué estas haciendo aquí?! –pregunto asustado y señalándola con el dedo acusador

- Vine a hacer lo que todo mundo hace aquí… -miro al mayor con una expresión de _"a ti que te importa" _en el rostro ya que se percato de que lo había confundido.

El pelinegro se quedo más que sorprendido, la voz de la _chica _no era tan dulce como la había escuchado desde lejos, y lo peor de todo es que era _un el no una ella_.

Sin darle más importancia el joven rubio entro a uno de los cubículos dejando al pelinegro con un sonrojo tanto como el cabello de su acompañante y las miradas de otros que ahí se encontraban sintiendo pena ajena por el.

Salió del baño y se volvió a sentar donde estaba para luego ver al rubio salir del baño y regresar con su acompañante. No lo podía creer, había confundido a un chico con una chica, se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo.

Luego se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo se le había quedado observándolo y una sonrisa burlona se le formo en el rostro, al parecer el rubio le había contado lo que sucedió en el baño lo que lo hizo sonrojarse de vergüenza.

Pero se quedo sorprendido cuando el pelirrojo le hizo una señal con la mano, indicándole que se acercara. Su cuerpo parecía moverse solo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba junto a ellos.

- Siéntate –le dijo el pelirrojo con suma educación

- … -se sentó sin decir nada, de hecho no tenía idea de que decir- Eh… -abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por el otro chico

- Me llamo Akasuna no Sasori –

- Ah… m-mucho gusto, yo soy Uchiha Itachi… -decía mientras fijaba su mirada en el rubio

- Yo me llamo Iwagakure Deidara –regalándole una sonrisa lo que volvió a sonrojarlo

- Vamos, no tengas pena! –el pelirrojo le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda- Me conto lo que sucedió, no te preocupes… a mi también me paso… verdad Dei…? –mirando al rubio y sonriendo

- … -el rubio miro al pelirrojo con un claro gesto de _"cállate o te mato" _

Sin saber como pero había pasado un largo rato hablando con ellos, y tenían tantas cosas en común. Al principio el rubio le hablaba secamente, y no era de esperar, el también se hubiera enojado si lo hubieran tomado por una mujer, pero al disculparse la actitud del menor cambio y la platica se volvió amena.

Era un rato agradable y en toda la platica no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al rubio, lo había aceptado, estaba enamorado, pero para su mala suerte miro el reloj del local y noto que pronto cerrarían. _¿Tan agradable fue la platica qué no se percato de la hora? _Pensó.

- Ah! Miren que hora es! –hablo el pelirrojo- Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos-

- Si, tienes razón, mañana es mi primer día de trabajo y no quiero faltar -el rubio levantándose

- Eh… fue agradable hablar con ustedes… adiós… -dijo con un poco de desgane el pelinegro

- Ah! Espera!... toma… -le dijo el pelirrojo y extendiéndole un papel

- Y esto que es? –tomando el papel

- Es nuestro número telefónico –le respondió el rubio

Un brillo se le hizo presente en sus ojos carmesís, el pensar que tendría el número del rubio lo alegraba y mucho, pero luego pensó en las palabras… _nuestro_…

- G-gracias… pero, ustedes viven juntos? –pregunto un poco temeroso

- Si, pero solo en el mismo edificio. Este es el número y estas… -señalándole uno números anexos en el papel- …Son las son las extensiones de cada uno… -

- Ah… ya veo… -una gran sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió por dentro- Bueno entonces les daré el mío… -escribió el número en un papel y luego se los entrego.

- Nos vemos…! –dijeron a coro los dos

- Hasta luego…! –el pelinegro quien miraba como se alejaban hasta perderlos de vista

---

Llego a su casa, se cambio y se acostó en la cama, en su mente solo había espacio para el rostro del rubio y… _252-38-12 exr 123_… el número del rubio…

Era evidente que esa noche dormiría y estaba ideando una excusa para volver a verse, pero claro tenía que hablarle a los dos ya que si solo hablará al rubio serían muy obvias sus intenciones y no quería eso, no hasta asegurarse que sería correspondido.

Por otro lado…

Los otros dos jóvenes habían llegado al departamento, entraron y se despidieron dispuestos a ir a dormir, pero…

- Ah! Se me olvidaba… ten… -Sasori quien le daba el papel al rubio

- Y esto que es? –

- No te hagas… es el número de Itachi… -le dijo con una sonrisa- tu lo vas a necesitar más que yo –

- … -el menor se sonrojo a no más y luego hablo- D-de qué estas hablando? Toma! Te lo dieron a ti… -extendiéndole la mano- Tu quédatelo… -

- Vamos… -rodeándolo con su hombro- Si no le quitabas la vista de encima… -dándole de nuevo el papel- Te gusta verdad…? -con una mirada pícara

- … -el rostro del rubio estaba tan roja como el cabello de Sasori, lo que le provoco una gran risa

---

Al día siguiente el pelinegro se levanto como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de otros días, hoy se encontraba feliz y lleno de energía. Se cambio y desayuno para luego salir rumbo al trabajo. Como aún seguía estudiando tenía un trabajo de medio turno por la mañana y luego iba a la universidad.

El trabajaba en una plaza cerca del centro, trabajaba como mesero en uno de los restaurantes del lugar y la paga era muy buena. Ese día parecía que sería igual, salvo que mientras llevaba las ordenes solo pensaba en que excusa usar para ver de nuevo al rubio.

Fue cuando entonces, mientras dejaba los pedidos sobre la mesa del cliente, en el restaurante de enfrente, se encontraba el rubio que le había robado el corazón el día anterior, pero noto que llevaba el uniforme de aquel lugar y estaba parado frente a la registradora, supuso que trabajaba como cajero en ese lugar y ese era el trabajo del que había mencionado.

Como estaba en horario de trabajo tuvo que esperar hasta la hora de su descanso, lo que le pareció eterno. Una vez que llego su tan anhelado descanso, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar y le hablo.

- Hola, cómo estas? –

- Eh…? –el rubio quien buscaba al dueño de la voz al reconocerla- Ah! Hola… bien y tu? –

- Es tu descanso? –pregunto el Uchiha

- Si, por… -

- Quieres ir a desayunar?! Yo invito…! –interrumpió al chico

- Eh… claro! Un momento… -alejándose de la caja

Ambos se dirigieron a la plaza que estaba en frente, no querían que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo los molestara.

Estaban sentados frente a frente, el Uchiha le dirigía miradas fortuitas al rubio lo que hacía que este se sonrojara un poco, el le gustaba y no podía negarlo y parecía que a el también lo que lo hacía sentirse bien.

Estaban callados, pero era un silencio agradable en el que se miraban fijamente a los ojos o cada uno recorría el cuerpo del otro con la mirada. El silencio no se rompió hasta que el pelinegro decidió hablar.

- Esto… yo, quería decirte… -mientras jugaba con sus dedos

- Si… -decía el rubio en un tono muy sensual y apoyándose en ambas manos

El pelinegro respiro hondo y se armo de valor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio le había asestado un gran beso en los labios. Este ni tardo ni perezoso correspondió al beso y cuando este hubo terminado, el rubio hablo…

- Te amo… -le susurro

El pelinegro volvió a besarlo, no necesito palabras para decirle que el también sentía lo mismo…

Continuara XD

Fin del primer cap, les gusto? ^^ espero que si, bueno entonces bye, bye… (review si? n n)


	3. Cap 2 A third person

**Perdonen por la demora ñ ñu!!! Tenía mucho trabajo en la uni, exposiciones por aquí, laboratorio por haya, y lecturas por acuya! DX**

**Pero, bueno, el fic ya esta listo, solo esperen a que trepe los caps… y por cierto:**

**ITADEI 94: A partir de ahora, el ff va dedicado ati… U.U**

**Yush! Que lo disfruten…..**

**Cap 2.- A third person…**

_POVS Itachi_

_Han pasado cuatro meses desde que empezamos a salir, me haces tan feliz y cada día doy gracias a dios por haberte conocido… te amo tanto…_

_Todo era perfecto… hasta que llego el, me deje llevar por sus juegos y deje que nos echara a perder la vida… perdóname…_

_Fin POVS Itachi_

El amanecer de un nuevo día se deslumbraba en la ciudad, los primeros rayos del sol se adentraban finamente por las cortinas de la habitación. Una silueta entraba sigilosamente al cuarto y acercándose al gran bulto que yacía sobre la cama, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca…

- Buenos días Itachi! –dándole pequeñas palmadas

- Hn…? –tratando de abrir los ojos

- Ya levántate… ya es tarde… -con una gran sonrisa

- … -aun sonámbulo alzo la mirada y observo el reloj- …Aún son las ocho… y es domingo… -dio media vuelta y se acomodo de nuevo a dormir

- Pero… prometiste que hoy iríamos a dar un paseo recuerdas? Dijiste que iríamos a tomar un café y luego al zoológico… -poniendo carita de perrito apaleado

El pelinegro no tuvo más opción que levantarse lo que más odiaba era ver a su rubio sufrir. Se cambio y desayunaron tranquilamente para luego salir a dar un paseo.

Hace tres meses el rubio y el pelinegro se habían ido a vivir juntos y a no ser por la insistencia del pelirrojo aún seguirían en lugares separados. El quería tanto a su amigo que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para verlo feliz y estar junto al Uchiha lo hacía feliz.

---

En otra parte un joven de cabello blanco daba un paseo por el parque hasta que decidió sentarse en una banca y disfrutar de la vista.

- Ahhh… -suspiro de aburrimiento- Aquí nunca hay nada interesante… -

Así se la paso largo rato, hasta que algo a lo lejos llamo de inmediato su atención.

- Pero qué…? –tenía los ojos bien abiertos y luego río de medio lado- Parece que después de todo… esta ciudad si tiene cosas interesantes… -río

Al otro lado del parque, en una pequeña cafetería se encontraba el rubio junto con el pelinegro disfrutando de un agradable café y unos dulces. No tenían idea de que unos ojos violetas los observaban muy fijamente a lo lejos.

Después de meditar unos minutos, se levanto de la banca y camino hacia ellos a paso firme y sin apartar la mirada del menor. En cuestión de instantes ya se encontraba junto a ellos.

- Esto… Disculpen, saben si hay una sastrería cerca? –hablo con fingida ingenuidad

- Si, esta por ahí… sigue todo derecho… -le señalo el rubio

- Ah… gracias… -mirando el blanco cuello del menor- Oye, ese collar… es francés, verdad? –

- Eh…? Ah! Este…? –señalando la gargantilla que llevaba puesta- Pues… no lo se, fue un regalo de un amigo… hace muchos años… -sonrió dulcemente

- Enserio?! –fingiendo sorpresa- Es muy lindo… -tomo el collar entre los dedos, para _mirarlo de cerca, _pero en un ágil movimiento sus dedos acariciaban ligeramente las clavículas del rubio.

El menor no parecía percatarse de las intenciones del tipo, pero para Itachi eran más que obvias lo que le enfado demasiado y le hablo con frialdad.

- Oye! Ya te dijeron donde esta la dichosa sastrería… ahora, serías tan amable de dejarnos solos? –

- Itachi! –le reprocho el rubio- No seas grosero, solo estaba preguntando por mi gargantilla… -

- No, no te preocupes… ya me voy –con tono _triste_

- No, al menos acompáñanos con un café, si? –le sonrío el rubio cosa que molesto al pelinegro- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el comportamiento de Itachi –mirando seriamente al pelinegro

- Ah… muchas gracias! –mientras tomaba asiento junto al menor

Deidara era un poco inocente y le costaba percatarse de las intensiones que algunas personas o más bien hombres tenían con el y _este_ no era la excepción. Así empezó a platicar con aquel otro joven y este de vez en cuando le hacía comentarios o preguntas al Uchiha pero este le respondía de la manera más seca y fría que pudiera imaginarse.

Al cabo de unas horas, el pelinegro ya estaba más que harto de aquel tipo, no solo le había arruinado su café con Deidara, sino que también los había acompañado al zoológico y lo peor de todo… le había quitado la total atención del rubio. Esto era más que irritante.

Afortunadamente para Itachi la hora de regresar llegó, y cuando parecía que nada podía ser peor, el peliblanco le había entregado su número telefónico a Deidara, asegurándole que se volverían a ver. El pelinegro estallo por dentro.

---

Una vez en casa…

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de su habitación mirando la televisión.

- Hoy fue un día agradable verdad Ita…? –le sonrío Deidara

- Eh…? Ah si… -le respondió cortante lo que intrigo al rubio

- Qué sucede? –

- Que ese tipo Hidan, no me agrada eso es todo… -evito la mirada

- Pero por qué? A mi me parece muy agradable… -sonrío levemente

- No! No me agrada y no me gusta la manera en como te miraba… -fijo su mirada en el menor

- Acaso… estas celoso? –mostrándole una mirada más que sensual y acercándose lentamente

- No, no hagas eso… estoy enojado… -

Deidara se acerco completamente a el y lo beso, el Uchiha parecía no querer ceder pero al final no pudo, no podía resistirse a los besos y caricias del menor. En un movimiento ágil Itachi se coloco encima del rubio y comenzó a besar su cuello su pecho y todo lo que tenía al alcance, luego regreso a sus labios y cuando el beso se rompió, muy a u pesar, el rubio hablo.

- No te pongas celoso… sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti… -y volvió a besarlo, una sensación de alivio y autosatisfacción invadieron al pelinegro en ese instante…

---

En otro lugar, Hidan se encontraba recargado en el sillón de su sala, pensando solamente en el rubio y preguntándose como se vería gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer bajo el. Sin duda ese chico despertaba en el sus más bajos instintos, pero a diferencia de Itachi el solo sería un juguete del cual disfrutar hasta que quedara satisfecho, una aventura y nada más…

- Tengo que idear como separarlos… -se dijo a si mismo, luego una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro- Ya lo tengo… -río sínicamente

Su plan era convivir más y más con ellos hasta ganarse la confianza del rubio y así, cuando el pelinegro menos se lo esperase, intencionalmente ser descubierto con el menor en una situación comprometedora… ante tal pensamiento su sonrisa se ensancho más y más.

Estaba decidido, no tardaría en poner en marcha su plan…

El mes siguiente no fue nada agradable para Itachi, las salidas con Hidan se habían vuelto más y más frecuentes y para el colmo este también le agradaba a Sasori, no sabía como pero el muy condenado se había ganado la confianza de ambos.

La situación se volvía más y más tensa, parecía que el plan del peliblanco marchaba a la perfección, lo primero estaba hecho ahora solo tenía que hacer que el Uchiha estallara. Para lo cual faltaba poco y sabía como hacerlo.

---

- Una reunión? –pregunto un tanto molesto

- Si! El sábado… que te parece? –

- No losé… -fingiendo ingenuidad

- Por nosotros no hay ningún problema, verdad Ita? –el rubio quien miraba sonriente al pelinegro y este con una mirada seria

- Bueno entonces los espero, nos vemos! –Hidan quien se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba

- Por qué aceptaste? –el pelinegro que cerraba la puerta

- No tiene nada de malo… además también Sasori irá –Deidara que se dirigía a la cocina

- … -el pelinegro no dijo nada más y observo por unos minutos al rubio- Ahh… -suspiro melancólicamente, algo en su interior le decía que ir a la tal reunión no era buena idea.

El sábado llego y ya en la reunión se encontraban los cuatro reunidos, el rubio y el pelirrojo hablaban tan amenamente con el peliblanco e Itachi solo respondía secamente. Se encontraba en casa de Hidan, esta era grande y la decoración era muy fina.

- Oigan… -hablo el pelirrojo desde la cocina- Ya no hay hielo… -mostrando el congelador vacío

- Cerca hay una tienda, por que no van a comprar? –Hidan quien le dirigía una mirada al Uchiha

- Vamos Itachi –Sasori que caminaba hacía la puerta

- No quiero, que vaya Hidan… -ciertamente no tenía ganas de salir y mucho menos dejar al peliblanco solo con Deidara.

- No seas perezoso, vamos! –Sasori lo jalo del brazo y no tuvo más opción que ir

Una vez que Hidan se vio solo con Deidara, comenzó a hacer plática de cualquier tontería solo con la intensión de acercarse y cuando escucho que los otros regresaban…

- Deidara? –le hablo

- Si, dime… -mostrando una dulce sonrisa

- Tu… amas mucho a Itachi, verdad? –

- Eh… si, por que me lo preguntas? –

- Y si te dijera que me gustas…? –

El rubio se quedo atónito ante tales palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el peliblanco le había asestado un enorme beso en los labios y para su mala suerte en ese preciso instante el pelinegro y el pelirrojo entraban a la sala.

- Pero qué…?! –Itachi que se quedo paralizado al ver la escena

- Itachi! –exclamo el rubio al ver al pelinegro- P-puedo explicarlo! –quitándose a Hidan de encima

- Deidara… -fue todo lo que pudo susurrar el pelirrojo

El pelinegro no dijo nada más y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- Itachi… Itachi! A dónde vas?! –el rubio

- Me voy a casa… -

- No! No te vallas! Déjame explicarte! –

- No!! Sabes qué?!! Y a estoy arto de todo esto!! Mejor quédate con Hidan!! Yo me largo!! –

- Itachi, perdóname fue mi culpa yo… -

- Cállate!! N o quiero escuchar nada más!! –miro a Hidan y luego al rubio- Ah, y Deidara… esto se acabo… Me entendiste?! –

- Que quieres decir con eso?! –soltó lagrimas

- Lo que escuchaste!! Lo nuestro se acabo!! –salió y cerro con fuerza la puerta

- Itachi!! No te vallas!! –rompió en llanto- No me dejes… -susurro entre lágrimas

Se marcho, dejando a Deidara con el corazón destrozado, al pelirrojo con una expresión de perplejidad y sobretodo al peliblanco con una enorme satisfacción por dentro disfrazada por una máscara de vergüenza.

Llegó a su casa su rostro no parecía denotar ninguna emoción a pesar que había decidido terminar su relación con Deidara, y cuando estuvo en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y una oleada de tristeza y desesperación lo invadió y finalmente rompió en llanto…

Continuara XD

**Fin! Os gusto? O.o (ojala que si, por que si no #¬¬) jem… review? XD**


	4. Cap 3 Please come back

**Gomen por la demora, mi computadora se ****jo… jem, jem, se descompuso y se perdio toda mi información TT-TT pero afortunadamente mis fics estan respaldados por mi amiga así que tardaré un poco en trepar la conti pero no se preocupen pronto la tendran^^ (maldita sea mi suerte DX)**

**--------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------**

**Cap 3****.- Please, come back…**

POVS Itachi

_Fui un idiota, me deje llevar y ahora… estamos separados. Me dolió perderte, pero me lo merecía, sabía que nada fue tu culpa y aún así mira lo que hice… Quizás me odiaste por ello, pero yo te seguí amando… y trate de recuperar tu amor... lo logre… pero lo eche a perder…_

Fin POVS Itachi

- Por qué, por qué?! –se preguntaba una y otra vez- Soy un idiota! Cómo pude hacerte esto?! –

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su sala, había pasado una semana desde el incidente y a pesar de que quería correr y disculparse con el rubio no podía. Se sentía tan culpable por haberse dejado engañar por Hidan y no tenía cara para pedirle disculpas al rubio.

Se encontraba solo y todo el tiempo lloraba en silencio por todos los rincones de la casa y todo el tiempo pensaba "_Idiota… soy un grandísimo idiota_" pero el sonido de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y giro la cara con emoción…

- Dei…?! –una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro al pensar que el rubio había entrado por la puerta

- No, disculpa… soy yo… -Sasori quien agachaba un poco la cabeza, el semblante del pelinegro cambio por uno de suma tristeza

- Quieres hablar…? –pregunto preocupado y sentándose a un lado

- … -el pelinegro mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, no podía más con aquella tristeza y en verdad necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar…

Al principio lo único que salía de su boca eran sollozos y después de un tiempo, ya más calmado decidió hablar. El Uchiha le contó todo, desde como Hidan había aparecido en sus vidas hasta las insinuaciones que el peliblanco tenía con el rubio.

Sasori se mantenía atento a cada palabra que Itachi le decía, no podía creerlo, ese tipo había logrado engañarlos con sus fingidos gestos de amabilidad y deseos de ser amigos cuando lo que en realidad quería era acercarse a Deidara. El pelirrojo se quedo sorprendido y furioso a la vez.

- Por qué no me di cuenta antes? –miro al Uchiha- Discúlpame, no tenía idea… -

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, no fue tu culpa… ese tipo supo como actuar en cada situación… -

- Entonces… debes decirle a Deidara cuanto antes… -

- Si, tienes razón, debo disculparme… y dime, como esta? –mirando de reojo al pelirrojo

- Pues, la verdad no esta nada bien… se la pasa llorando todo el tiempo… -fijando la vista al suelo

- No pensé en esas consecuencias… fui un idiota… ojala, y pueda perdonarme… -

- Estoy seguro que si… el te ama demasiado, y además, el tiene un corazón muy noble… -

- … -medito unos segundos- Y donde esta _el_…? –afilando los ojos

- Mmm… pues no lo sé, a veces aparece por la casa y pide disculpas por lo que pasó… y por lo que me has contado, ahora se que solo fingía. –mostrando enojo en el rostro

- … -el Uchiha no dijo nada, se limito a escuchar

- Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa… Dei esta ahí, así puedes hablar con el, claro si tu quieres… -dijo el pelirrojo levantándose del sillón y mirando fijamente al pelinegro

- … -respiro hondo y luego habló- Esta bien, lo haré… -se puso de pie y salió junto con el pelirrojo

---

Con Deidara…

Estaba sentado en el piso del departamento, estaba en un rincón y abrazaba sus piernas mientras escondía la cara entre las rodillas, lo único que se podía oír de el eran leves sollozos y el nombre del pelinegro. Tenía el corazón deshecho y se sentía tan solo, quería volver con Itachi, pero se sentía tan culpable por haber provocado su separación que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

En eso, el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente. Se levanto como pudo y camino hacia esta mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Y al abrir la puerta…

- Hola Dei… -

- Ah… hola Hidan… pasa… -se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar

- Esto… yo… vine a pedirte disculpas… -agachando la mirada

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada… no tienes porque disculparte –le regalo una dulce sonrisa

- Pero… yo fui el causante de que tu e Itachi… -

- No digas nada… por favor… -agacho la mirada, las imágenes del pelinegro inundaban su cabeza

El peliblanco aprovecho la situación y se acerco a el sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando el rubio se percato de su cercanía este ya lo había tomado suavemente por el mentón trayéndolo hacia si.

- Hidan…? –pregunto un poco confundido y con miedo

- Dei… ya te lo había dicho no?... Me gustas… -sello ambos labios con un beso

El menor se tenso un poco, trato de separarse del peliblanco pero esta se lo impidió tomándolo por la cintura y profundizando el beso introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del rubio.

El menor gimió y no precisamente de gusto, odiaba esa situación, trato de forcejear pero fue en vano la fuerza del peliblanco le superaba por mucho, en un rápido movimiento, le dio un puntapié en la espinilla haciendo que el peliblanco se torciera de dolor hasta llegar al piso.

Al verse libre del agarre trato de correr a la puerta pero el tipo se lo impidió, lo sujeto por una pierna y lo jalo tirándolo al piso, acto seguido se coloco sobre el menor y separo sus piernas.

- Qué haces?! Suéltame! –

- Vamos, ya veras que te gustará… -río sínicamente mientras trataba de meterle mano

- Nooo!!! Por favor!!!... –soltó lágrimas- Ayúdenme!!!... Itachi!!!!! –grito con todas su fuerzas

Para su suerte el pelinegro había escuchado los gritos y corrió hasta el departamento, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hidan sobre Deidara y tratando de sacarle la camisa, lo que lo lleno de ira y se abalanzo sobre el. De un empujón lo quito de encima y fijo su atención en Deidara.

- Estas bien?! –

- Si, si… estoy bien… -

- Itachi! Qué sucede?! Deidara?! –Sasori quien entraba detrás del Uchiha, miro a Deidara y luego a Hidan- Qué le hiciste desgraciado?! –acercándose al peliblanco que aún estaba en el piso

- Maldito! –el pelinegro que tomaba a Hidan del cuello- No quiero volver a verte por aquí me entendiste?! Si lo haces te pesara! Largo!! –lo soltó

Hidan salió despavorido del lugar y nada más se volvió a saber de el.

- Estas bien…? Te hizo daño? –

El rubio no pudo contenerse más y se abrazo fuertemente al Uchiha llorando desconsoladamente. El pelinegro le abrazo de igual forma.

- Itachi… perdóname! –

- … -El aludido se quedo con la mirada atónita, Deidara le _estaba pidiendo perdón_, acaso no le importo lo que acababa de suceder pero lo más importante… por qué el se disculpaba- Deidara… -

- Eh?! –se separo un poco de el y lo observo

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… más bien soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón, me comporte como un idiota y te hice daño… por favor, perdóname… -

El rubio no hizo más que abrazarlo, todo estaba perdonado, ya nada les importaba más… Sasori por su parte sonrío aliviado, parecía que todo volvería a ser como antes… o eso pensó…

---

Han pasado dos meses desde su reconciliación y todo parece ser normal, excepto por…

- Itachi… a dónde vamos! Me duele…! –el rubio que era casi arrastrado hacia afuera

- Nos vamos…! –tomandolo con fuerza por la muñeca

- Pero… por qué?! –

Salieron de aquel restaurante y se metieron al coche donde el pelinegro seguía con sus regaños y reproches hacia el rubio.

- No me gusto la forma en que te miraba ese mesero! –colocando la llave del auto

- Pero solo tomaba mi orden…! –

- Ja! Si como no! Vamos, mejor cenaremos en la casa… -puso en marcha el auto, el menor no dijo ni una palabra más, sintió que no era prudente hacerlo.

Hace dos meses la actitud del pelinegro cambio por completo, se volvió celoso e histérico, le reclamaba al menor por todo y cada vez la situación se salía más y más de control. Lo sucedido con el peliblanco anteriormente lo estaba dejando poco a poco paranoico…

Continuara XD

**Bien ahí lo tienen… (soy mala con pobre Dei TT-TT), Solo falta un cap!!!XD no se lo pierdan!!! Sayonara mina-san!!! (no se si así se escribe pero bueno¬¬)**


	5. Cap 4 Our love is just a memorie

**Perdonen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero a mi compu se le trono la tarjeta madre y hace poco me dieron una nueva y pude sacar todas mis cosas (imagines, música, fics, etc XD) pero bueno aquí esta el final.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap 4****.- Our love is just a memory…**

_Me volví un paranoico, me volví celoso… y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía y no hice nada para cambiar. Te prometí intentarlo, pero falle… no pude hacerlo y en cambio… mira lo que provoque…_

_Todos los días despierto y me pregunto… ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme algún día?... el día en que nos encontremos de nuevo… ¿Me seguirías amando como yo a ti?..._

---

Esa noche llegamos a la casa y al entrar lo único que hice fue gritarte…

- No regresaremos más a ese lugar! Entendido?! –te dije con sumo enojo

- Pero, solo estaba preguntando mi orden… -me dijiste con una expresión de preocupación

- No me interesa! –alcé más la voz- Ya te dije, y punto! –me di la vuelta y me metí en la habitación cerrando la puerta con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, y te deje solo en la sala, llorando…

Me senté en la cama y por fuera solo escuchaba tus intentos de mitigar tu llanto, tenías razón, en realidad solo preguntaba nuestras ordenes… aún sabiendo eso me puse como loco y te grite. No pude aguantar más y solté lágrimas, mi actitud cambio mucho…

Ya no soy cariñoso contigo, ahora te grito y te reclamo por todo… ya no te digo _te amo_, solo te ordeno amarme… y cuando me dices que me quieres, yo que hago, solo digo… _No digas tonterías, me avergüenzas_… Se que te hago daño y aún así no soy capaz de remediarlo…

Después de llorar unos minutos, me pongo de pie y abro la puerta, te encuentro ahí sentado y llorando. Vuelves la cara y rápidamente secas tus lágrimas acercándote a mí.

- Perdóname… no era mi intención… -te digo agachando la mirada

- No, tu perdóname a mi… yo tuve la culpa, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer… -me dices y me besas… siempre hago lo mismo, después de pelear te pido una disculpa y tu me dices que todo fue culpa tuya, y te disculpas por algo que no hiciste…

Luego nos vamos a dormir, te abrazo a mi pecho y tu te quedas dormido plácidamente. Me he convertido en un monstro y aún así me sigues amando… hace unas semanas me pediste tratar de cambiar, regresar a como éramos antes, te dije que lo haría, pero es mentira… no he hecho ningún intento de cambiar. Me odio a mi mismo por haberte prometido tal cosa y no cumplir, y a veces me pregunto… _¿Por qué si te hago daño, no me has dejado…? ¿Tanto así me amas…?..._

---

Pasan unos meses más y la situación no cambia… todo va de mal en peor… Ahora no te dejo salir, ni siquiera con Sasori… y honestamente odio verte con el, aunque sepa que son solo amigos. Si acaso solo sales para sacar la basura o recoger el periódico pero siempre estoy frente a la ventana, observándote y si alguien osa dirigirte una mirada o saludarte, salgo y te grito. T u solo pides disculpas y vuelves a dentro…

Algunas ocasiones accedo a que tu amigo venga a hablar contigo, pero te mido el tiempo y escucho tu conversación a escondidas, como si esperara que hagas algo indebido. Se que no serías capaz de hacer eso, pero aún así lo hago… perdóname…

---

En una ocasión, escuche a Sasori hablarte sobre nuestra relación…

- Se ha vuelto un completo paranoico y demasiado celoso… -el se sentía muy preocupado por ti, sinceramente tuve ganas de sacarlo de la casa, pero no lo hice, tenía razón.

- Pero… me prometió que cambiaría, yo creo en el… -le respondiste con una sonrisa, típica en ti

- Deidara… -susurró, ciertamente estaba preocupado por ti, tal vez tenía miedo de que esto llegara a mayores y terminara por golpearte…

- No te preocupes por mi… -lo miraste y sonreíste- Se que cambiará, creo plenamente en el, y sabes por qué?... –el te negó con la cabeza- Porque yo lo amo, lo amo tanto… -Sasori se quedo atónito ante tus palabras, ciertamente hasta yo me quede sorprendido… ¿Cómo podías seguir queriendo a alguien como yo?

Sinceramente, esperaba que le respondieras un… _No puedo dejarlo, tengo mucho miedo_... o quizás un… _No se como hacerlo_… No podía creerlo, a pesar de todo, me amabas…

Sin más que decirte el se marcho, luego te pusiste de pie y caminaste hacia las escaleras. Diste un brinco cuando me viste ahí sentado y me dijiste… _Perdona si me tarde mucho, no lo volveré a hacer_… otra vez pidiendo perdón por nada…

No te dije nada más y subí por las escaleras hacia la habitación y tú detrás de mi. Entre al baño y tu te quedaste sentado en la cama… estabas en silencio y no quería que me escucharas llorar, así que abrí la llave de la regadera y después solté lágrimas…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar?... Cada vez te hago más y más daño, aún así me sigues amando… Maldigo el día en que conocimos a ese tipo… El nos arruinó la vida… _pensaba una y otra vez sin parar, pero luego…

_No, yo soy el único culpable… me he dejado llevar… soy un completo idiota… perdóname… _Era cierto, nadie más que yo tenía la culpa, lo sucedido con Hidan me hizo desconfiar rotundamente de todos los demás, incluso de Sasori… incluso de ti… la persona que más amo en el mundo…

---

Aun sabiendo eso no hice nada y seguimos en las mismas… inclusive en una ocasión trate de alzarte la mano, pero me contuve, jamás me hubiera perdonado el haberte pegado…

Pero de lo que arrepiento y seguiré arrepentido el resto de mi vida es… haberte poseído a la fuerza algunas ocasiones…

Esa noche regresábamos de una fiesta, entre a la casa y te arrastre con migo hacia la habitación mientras solo escuchaba tu voz tratando de apaciguarme.

- Solo nos pregunto, si nos agradaba la fiesta! –decías mientras te tomaba por la muñeca

- Si, pero no le da derecho a mirarte así! –te dije furioso

- Así cómo?... no hizo nada… -me dijiste

- No dejaba de mirarte! –te dije una vez ya en el cuarto- … -no te dije nada más y fije la vista en ti, tu me mirabas con cierto temor pero seguías hablándome… hasta que me dijiste…

- Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, y nada más… -no se por que, pero en ese momento me invadió una gran desesperación, te tome de la cintura y comencé a besar tu cuello

- Entonces, demuéstrame que me amas… y no vuelvas a mirar a orto que no sea yo… -fue lo ultimo que te dije y comencé a desnudarte, fue cuando me suplicaste…

- No Itachi, ahora no… no quiero… -dijiste mientras tratabas de sepárate, al escuchar eso me enfurecí y te empuje a la cama, rápidamente me coloque sobre ti… tu solo llorabas…

- No! Por favor! Itachi, escúchame! –te escuchaba llorar y suplicarme que me detuviera, pero no me importo y seguí… sin reparar en el daño que causaba…

A la mañana siguiente me levante como si nada, tu estabas sentado pegado a la cabecera de la cama y encogido… seguramente esa noche no dormiste y aún así me acerque a ti y bese tu frente, luego salí de la habitación y me fui…

Te deje llorando y no me importo… luego me senté en el sofá de la sala y solté lágrimas, pero de que servía, lo hecho, echo estaba y solo pensaba… _Perdóname_…

---

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron… y yo seguía siendo el mismo. Te prometí cambiar, pero no lo hice, te prometí tantas cosas y falle…

Y a pesar de que las cosas no podían seguir empeorando… una noche, ocurrió nuestra tragedia…

Esa vez me pelee con tu mejor amigo, Sasori…

- Cuál es tu problema?! –me reclamo

- No tenías por que acercarte así! – le dije mientras lo empujaba

- Deténganse por favor! –me suplicabas- Itachi, solo me ofreció un vaso de agua! –me dijiste mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas

- Ya basta!! –me grito más que furioso- Déjate de estupideces!! Ya estoy arto!! Desde que paso lo que paso con Hidan, no has hecho más que puras tonterías!! –me seguía gritando- Estas enfermo, no lo ves?! Deberías buscar ayuda!! Idiota!! –era cierto, solo había estado actuando como un completo idiota y si, estaba enfermo… era paranoico y celoso…

Pero aún así, me llene de ira y te tome por la muñeca, como siempre, y te arrastre por la puerta. Sasori trataba de detenerme pero tu se lo negaste… _Todo va a estar bien_… le dijiste y te dejaste subir al auto, para luego marcharnos…

Mientras tanto yo seguí gritándote y reclamándote…

- No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Sasori, entendiste?! –te dije y tu me suplicaste que no te lo prohibiera. Estuve discutiendo contigo un largo rato, sin importarme que estuviera manejando. Me di cuenta de mi error e hice lo mismo de siempre, volví el rostro hacia ti y te pedí disculpas, pero…

- Itachi!!!! Al frente!!!!! –gritaste, fue lo último que te escuche decir…

---

Ha pasado un año desde nuestro accidente… y cada día te he traído flores. A veces, vengo acompañado de Sasori. A pesar de todo lo que paso, siguió siendo mi amigo y me propuso el ver a un especialista…

_Dios… ¿Por qué tuve que esperar a que algo así pasará, para acceder a pedir ayuda?_...

Lo perdí todo y por una tontería… no se si me alcanzara la vida para enmendar todo el daño que te cause… he vivido arrepentido todo este tiempo, esperando que algún día me perdones…

Todo lo que fuimos ya no existe, solo me quedan los recuerdos, pero desgraciadamente son más los malos momentos… nuestros días felices son solo eso… un recuerdo… ahora nuestro amor es solo un recuerdo.

He logrado un gran avance con las terapias y casi he vuelto a ser el mismo… a quien quiero engañar, ya no puedo ser el mismo de antes… ahora me faltas, te necesito… te extraño…

Ahora me encuentro parado frente a tu pequeña lápida, he venido solo y te he traído flores como siempre, a veces me parce sentirte cerca, cuando una brisa suave y cálida me abraza acompañado de un agradable aroma a vainilla…

Cierro mis ojos y me hinco a rezarte, en mis pensamientos te pido perdón y te agradezco por todo el amor que me brindaste… te amo y te seguiré amando…

Comienzo a hablarte y estoy seguro que mis palabras son llevadas hacia ti por el viento… _Mi amor, prometo que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando ese día llegue_… _seré digno de recibir tu amor_…_ te lo aseguro, y además…_

En ese mismo instante una cálida brisa me envuelve, se siente tan agradable y claramente puedo sentir un abrazo y escucho tu voz susurrando… _Te amo_… abro los ojos al instante y trato de buscarte pero no te encuentro.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas hasta caer al césped y una gran paz inunda mi cuerpo… caigo de rodillas, he entendido tu mensaje… _gracias_… digo levemente… _Yo tambien te amo_…

--------_The end_--------

**Espero y les haya g****ustado y sobre todo a ti ITADEI^^ NOS VEMOS!!! BYE, BYE!!! XD**


End file.
